A Helping Hand
by Fearless miko
Summary: Kagome gets an unexpected visitor while bathing. Rated 'M' for lemons. Lemons everywhere. .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

It was another humid summer evening in the Japanese Feudal Era as Kagome made her way to a secluded hot spring she knew lay just beyond the next clearing. The group was crestfallen and loosing momentum in the fight with Naraku. They had lost all their shards and now a twisted hanyou possessed the completed Shikon Jewel.

Kagome could sense that he was using the power to birth an army he intended to use against his enemies, namely them. She could also sense that he used the power to cloak his position, though it was useless against her new, powerful senses.

They had grown. Her soul sensed the jewel all the time now and not just the location. She could sense the possessor's intent, could _feel_ their emotion through that connection as her own. Feeling Naraku's toxic, negative emotion all day left her exhausted, weary, and slightly depressed. She wasn't used to feeling so angry and disgusted all the time so she didn't really know how to combat it without the use of her usual cheerful personality to back her up.

Instead, she found a woman exposed the world's greatest injustices. She fought evil now knowing full well what kind of brutality it was capable of. Her heart remained pure and loving but her exterior hardened under pressure until she carried herself in an intimidating way. Fortunately, she knew just what she needed to wind down for the day.

Inuyasha knew better than to come after her at this time unless he wanted to be sat into oblivion. She left him and Shippo fighting over Ramen so she could bathe quietly. Sango and Kohaku would spend the evening sparring with Kilala and catching up on old times. She knew her sister longed to reconnect with her tormented little brother and she would let them have their time.

She would have her's.

The yellow bag was tossed onto the ground with a thunk as she began stretching. She raised her arms above her head and reached with all her might before swiftly bending double at the waist into a toe-touch, exhaling with relief at her tired muscles. Her long, black hair whipped over her head to fall over her face like a curtain as she stretched her thighs until they stung, reaching between her legs to touch the ground behind her.

She whipped her hair back over her shoulders as she straightened her back and it settled around her waist before she reached behind her again to grasp her left ankle with her left hand. The leg was pulled harshly until the balls of her feet made contact with the skin in between her shoulders. Her torso then bent forward at her hips like a ballerina until her nose nearly made contact with her knee. She held the position for a moment, forcing herself to take several deep breaths behind eyes closed in concentration, before releasing and repeating the action with the opposite leg.

Finally satisfied with the stretching, she decided to undress. Both hands worked nimbly to untie her red tie before pulling it away. Next, she unbuttoned her shirt until she freed it from her shoulders to reveal a black, lacy bra bursting with cleavage. She spared a glance down at her chest and smiled softly, remembering when her friend Ayumi gave it to her as a joke back in her time. She never imagined she'd one day come to fill it out so nicely.

Her hands went behind her back to unhook the bra with a pop. She gently pulled the straps down her arms until the bra, too, fell to the ground in a pile with the rest of her clothes.

She felt a warm breeze hit her then and she closed her eyes against the pleasurable feeling of her nipples coming to attention. She unzipped her skirt until it pooled at her feet and slid her thumbs beneath the strings of her white panties, bending double as she pulled them gently over her knees.

Stepping out of the pile of clothes, she unzipped her bag next. She freed her bathing supplies from its depths and made her way, finally, to the waiting water.

Supplies abandoned on the edge of the bank, she sighed appreciatively as her feet tip toed slowly into the water's depths, hissing her pleasure as she sunk into it, stopping only when the heat stopped just over her breasts. She situated herself against a comfortable rock as her hands came up to knead the soft mounds of their constant ache. Between puberty, archery and running for her life, it seemed like they were always sore.

One hand continued kneading away the ache as the other trailed slowly down her belly until she was aching for her own touches. Her moans filled the clearing as one finger slid between her lips to graze her jewel.

Her breaths came in pants while her tongue curled against her teeth firmly. Her cheeks flamed as she felt the tension pulling from her thighs to swell into her core. A wave of warmth swept over her and she surrendered, bucking her hips to bring her fingers further into her tight sheath. She threw back her head and arced her back in the water, her lips slightly parted in an animalistic pant as the first stirrings of her release began to pull from her thighs. She was a split second away from climax when a calm, deep, monotone addressed her huskily from the bank.

"You look like you could use a hand."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are my fuel. Be gentle, this was my first fic ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemonade**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she made out the form of a _highly_ amused Sesshomaru standing not 5 ft away from her on the bank. Her loins ached from the loss of contact yet her arms flew around her chest at the same time to cover herself as she blinked at him.

"Was that a _joke_? I didn't think you had it in you, Sesshomaru," she jibed in a vain attempt to regain her composure. Her cheeks filled with heat while her heart thrummed inside her chest with shock, embarrassment, and anger.

Sesshomaru scoffed lightly, only more entertained by her fire. He shook his head just slightly, his cold exterior remaining intact as he answered.

"No, miko. I should be the one surprised to find what you have _in_ you, or the lack there of. Clearly, how could I have overlooked your sudden bloom into womanhood? Shame on me."

Kagome scowled at him. Her usual line of comebacks were not as forthcoming as her mind was still high on sexual stimulation and in spite of herself, Sesshomaru's presence was doing nothing to help that. That piercing stare made her weak in the knees and just the sound of his voice was enough to get her wet in spite of her outrage.

Those steady, amber eyes never left contact with her's as he scented the spike in her arousal. Her own eyes locked in on the path his hand took as it ascended pulled a string at his shoulder. The bulky armor there was released with a _clank_ and before it and his boa could hit the ground, he moved. Swift, every bit of the predator he was, Kagome reeled at how _fast_ his body closed the space between them until he had both her hands pinned to the rock behind her head.

Kagome squeaked and stared, mouth agape, as his face descended until his lips were nearly touching her's, setting her body on fire. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt every inch of his wet body against her.

"Allow me to give you a taste of true pleasure," he whispered against her lips. He then crushed them passionately with his own, one hand sweeping her hair back from her face while the other remained above her head, keeping her arms secured.

She moaned in spite of her fear and surprise, deepening the kiss as she felt his hand slide down her arm to firmly wind around the curve of her breast. Her nipples hardened under a pair of insistent claws as they lightly stroked the pale skin, raising goosebumps in a tidal wave across her body. His kiss moved from her lips, across her chin and down her throat until he reached the junction of her shoulder and neck, suckling and teasing the flesh with his fangs, soothing the pinch with his tongue.

Her hands cleaved to his silver white hair as if to hold him against her while his fingers slid hungrily down her sides, grasping her hips firmly with a dominant growl as he situated himself between her parted thighs. A warm tongue snaked out to tease her nipple with a hiss of satisfaction before drawing all he could of the fleshy orb into his mouth as both his hands came to rest on her knees.

She was crying out for it now, dying for her release. All his teasing was driving her to a frenzy that made her whine desperately for more at his mercy. Sesshomaru smirked as he heard her plead him on.

"Sesshomaru..._please_!" she begged between her pants for breath. She writhed beneath him, arcing her back until her bare womanhood collided with his white, wet, silk hakamas.

He closed his eyes in an effort to reign in control as he felt the heat of her core grinding against him. One muscled arm wrapped around her lower back as he thrust his throbbing member against her wet heat, memorizing the sight of her desperate expression as her body reacted by opening her legs further, her spine arced to bring him closer.

"Oh, _Kami_! Yes, _please_, yes!" she cried as her arms grasped his own to rock against him. Stilling his movements, he waited until he had her attention.

"You are sure you wish me to be your first, Kagome?" The sound of her name on his lips made her shudder with anticipation. No one had ever made it sound so sexy before. She smiled warmly beneath him.

"You've never said my name before. Do it again, please..."

He leaned in until their lips were touching softly. "_Ka-go-me_," he rasped deeply across them and thrust again between her thighs. She locked unto his lips again before pulling slightly away to whisper across them, "Yes, Sesshomaru. Please, be my first. No one has ever made me feel like this, don't stop!"

Her hand seized the end of his yellow obi and pulled until she felt the knot pull loose. They swam over his exposed muscles, allowing each definition to convulse her body with shivers of pleasure.

"Like what you see?" he asked her softly, approving silently when she nodded her head with vigor. She pulled the ties to his hakamas and sighed in awe at the sight of his manhood. A thin, silver happy trail expanded into a mass of silver curls at the base of a huge, throbbing shaft lined with magenta markings that spiraled around the shaft to the head.

Kagome nearly fainted.

He could sense her overwhelming desire and caught her around the waist before she could fall back. He kissed her fervently, laying her against the edge of the bank before falling back and parting her knees. He positioned the tip right at her entrance and thrust with all his might against her virgin barrier, which fell immediately with the force of his one stroke.

Sesshomaru stilled as Kagome shrieked from the initial pain so loud it pinched his ears. A low, reassuring growl rumbled from deep within his chest to calm her as he kissed her neck softly, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her. It was then he noticed the barrier that had been thrown around them, soundproof, from the looks of it. He ascertained it must have been an unconscious move from her as it was obvious her concentration was elsewhere.

He was torn from his thoughts as he felt her tight heat slide up his shaft to fill her to the hilt. She moaned as she felt him slip into her depths and kicked off from the ground to thrust against him hard.

"S-Sessho," she panted, "_Get it_!" she begged him, cleaving to the back of his neck to pull him closer. His lips locked unto her's as he seized her hips, bringing their bodies together until he felt her first climax tightening against him.

She went silent, her breath stilled while her hips rocked against him hard before she suddenly cried out anew as her orgasm ripped powerfully through her body.

Sesshomaru snarled, baring his fangs with clenched teeth as he fought the urge to climax with her quivering mouth trying to milk his member. He couldn't _believe_ how tight she was and he was completely surprised by how she responded to his touch. No Inu bitch had ever begged him, had ever whimpered so seductively for his attention and he found it drove him mad with lust. He'd never wanted a woman the way he wanted her and now that he was taking her he couldn't get enough.

The sight of his fangs bared in determination drove her over the edge again into another powerful release and she squealed beneath him as her legs spread wider to admit him further. Her orgasm broke the realm of her own understanding as she watched his eyes swirl from golden amber to blood red. His fangs lengthened to press into his lower lip as he roared above her in a deep, reverberating growl.

Kagome moaned and arced her spine, digging her nails into the flesh of his back as she felt him swell momentously inside her. His hot cum shooting against her spot deep with in her sheath made her cum again, tightening around his engorged manhood with all the might of her body.

He thrust into her once more and fell forward to catch her lips in a kiss as his member finished milking her. His tongue swept across her own, loving every inch of her sexy mouth.

She returned his affection with fervor and passion as though starved of such things. He mused that his brother likely couldn't deliver, not surprisingly. He was slightly comforted by the fact she so obviously needed his attention as he so obviously needed to give it to her. After this, he knew he would never want another man to have her.

"Kagome?" he called to her, rising slightly from against her to meet her eyes.

"Hn?" she cooed in reply. A pair of swollen lips tilted into a slight smile on her face with her eyes closed, appearing completely relaxed and contented. The sight made the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. He took her right hand in his own lightly, marveling for an instant at her petite, pointed, claw-like nails before turning the appendage over and bringing the back of it to his lips.

When he looked up, he was met with the sight of her dark blue orbs sheathed in long, black lashes that stared up at him with nothing but adoration. He squeezed her hand as he withdrew it from his lips, stroking the spot he kissed with his thumb.

"Kagome, will you do this Sesshomaru the honor of becoming my mate?"

Her sharp gasp had him waiting on baited breath for her response. He watched her face widen in shock before fading into...happiness. She was smiling, with tears shining in her eyes. The smell of salt drove his Inu instinct into action as he kissed the tears on her face, softly licking the salty liquid between his lips until he heard her giggle. He pulled away to see her face, relaxing a bit as he sensed her comfort so close to him.

Her face grew grave as she gazed at him.

"You know I won't live forever. After 20 years or so I'll grow old and you'll likely loose all attraction to me. Do you really want to go through that, knowing I'll die before even a fraction of your lifetime passes by?" She hung her head, her bangs falling across her eyes before continuing in a low voice.

"I don't expect anything of you because of this, you _have_ to know that. I did what I did because no one has ever made me feel like that before and I simply couldn't turn you away. I will understand if you want to walk away from this, no strings attached."

Sesshomaru seemed to withdraw into himself as his mask of indifference fell firmly back into place. His next words, though as calm and low as ever, were sharp, reflections of the inner hurt that stung with in him.

"Have you no desire to become my mate? If so, just tell me rather than insult me by dancing around the truth," he spat coldly. He pulled out of her swiftly and was on the bank, replacing his clothes with his back to her before she could blink an eye.

"Sesshomaru, no!" Kagome called after him as he was walking away. He stilled without facing her to hear her out.

"I would love to become your mate, nothing would make me happier! But what about _your_ happiness? How can I ignore the fact that you will inevitably loose me to time? If you say this is what you want, I'll believe you and accept your offer with my whole heart. But I don t want you to think you owe it to me for taking my virginity."

She hung her head, expecting him to be gone when she looked up.

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding as he turned to face her. One second later and he was within arms length, overwhelmed by the scent of her emotional pain. He hadn't meant to hurt her and he cursed himself for being so foolish. He should have expected this of her generous, selfless heart.

A clawed finger lifted her chin to meet his face. "Truly, your only concern is for my happiness?"

She nodded, her eyes shining with sincerity and he took her lips in his own, parting them swiftly with his tongue. He scented a spike in her arousal as he deepened the kiss and bit back a moan. She was nearly ready to go again and he was loathe to deny her satisfaction.

_'First things first_,' he thought as he lowered his lips to her neck. He breathed hotly on the junction of her neck and shoulder, nodding his approval when she instantly tilted her head to allow him better access, an Inu sign of submission.

His lips closed over the flesh as he sucked the area, nipping it softly to prepare her. Her arms wound around his neck to squeeze him tight against her as she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. The taste of crimson copper hit his tongue as a million memories flooded his senses. Unknown faces he didn't recognize and flashes from what seemed to be another world entirely took over his senses as he continued to draw from the fount, encased in the sweet scent of Spring rain from the girl in his arms.

Kagome's fingers cleaved to the ends of his silver hair, trusting him completely. She felt no fear at all, only a slight discomfort and delicious intimacy with the demon that supported her. She felt closer to him in that moment than any being she'd ever interacted with in her entire existence. Her heart swelled as memories from his life flashed across her mind's eye and with it, the enormous amount of emotion locked away behind hundreds of years' worth of training.

She moaned against the sensation and he growled his pleasure, her sweet, thick blood pouring into his mouth as his youkai flowed into her, strengthening her. Their auras flared around them in a flash of green and pink light that reflected brightly against the water around them before merging together, remaining separated but twisting around each other to become one.

It receded after a few minutes to reveal Sesshomaru cradling a sleeping Kagome against him in the water. He gently guided her to lay across his lap as he moved slowly to the bank towards her bathing supplies. He picked up one of the odd looking bottles and turned it over in his hand. It, like the rest of her bathing supplies, odd clothing, and strange yellow sack seemed to come from that other world he'd seen while marking her. Perhaps it was not a different world, though, and just a different time? How, then, did the miko travel back and forth? Was she so powerful?

The bottle efficiently notated that the substance was to be used for the cleansing of hair. He gently popped the top, marveling as such a clever use of ingenuity, before turning it over and squeezing a decent amount of the syrup-like liquid into the palm of his hand.

His eyes widened a fraction as a wonderful, enticing scent hit his nose.

He cradled the girl over his left arm and began running the mixture into her hair, scratching her scalp gently with his claws, until all of it had been sufficiently lathered. He dipped her head back into the steamy spring and ran his fingers through her tresses, untangling the ends gently so as not to wake her.

She had mated with a taiyoukai. Human or no, she would require a long length of sleep to recover fully and it was his responsibility to ensure she was protected and cared for.

Next, he used the body wash to cleanse her supple body. He made sure to touch every inch of her while softly lathering the mixture into her skin and dipping her down into the water to rinse it away.

The reflection of a crescent moon hanging above their heads rippled softly in the water before him as he glided through the hot spring towards the bank, silently and gracefully.

A low growl far below the range of human hearing summoned his dragon, Ah-Un, who roared above him in the sky after only a few minutes. He landed in the clearing with a gentle thump, slightly shaking the ground.

Sesshomaru opened the pack on the side of the two headed dragon and pulled free a spare kimono. He situated it around her shoulders, gently pulling her arms through until he could tie the sash around her waist. It fell down around her knees and complimented her rosy cheeks and sun kissed complexion. He mused that next to the tiny green fabric she was used to covering her legs with, his horai fell further down her legs and covered more.

He grabbed her bag and mounted the dragon with the girl secured firmly in his arms, cradling her body tightly against him bridal style.

His boa twisted from it refuge on the ground up Ah-Un s legs until it wrapped around the both of them to shield them from the chill of the night air as they rose to the sky.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are my fuel :)**


End file.
